thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Elisabeth 'Lizzy' Falls
History She was born to Joshua and Victoria. Joshua, a poker, who won big money. He won, and he won Victoria who faked her name was Hayley. Victoria fell for him, and Joshua and Victoria ended up in a bar, they ended up sleeping together because they were so drunk. After that, one night together. Victoria ended up pregnant. So, then her brother was born. But the story isn't over yet. After her older brother was born. Joshua yet again won big, but this time he won the world series. So then Victoria came again and fell for him. But Joshua knew this women so he went over and tried to ask her out to dinner. Victoria gracefully accepted. Many months of dating and Victoria told Joshua her true identity. He didn't believe her at first, but he soon did. So, soon after Victoria left because she was pregnant yet again. Thus Elisabeth was born. Elisabeth was born on June, 2. Elisabeth and her brother where both born in South Dakota. Elisabeth's childhood was not lonely because of her brother, and also it was a bit happier because of their nanny. Elisabeth and her brother almost never saw any of their dad, mainly because of his career and his broken heart. They heard him crying every night. Elisabeth being 2 years younger then her brother, saw him leave to go to Camp Jupiter, but she asked where he was going and he told her. So 2 years later Elisabeth fought a monster, but her brother saved her and brought to her camp where she has been for 2 years. Personality She's crazy and sweet, but also stubborn and sometimes anti-social. She is quite easygoing and caring. She loves her brother, but he's a pain to her sometime . She acts like a teen with no powers. She is a book smart and brave girl. She has a very strong bond with her brother because they only had each other. Looks Lizzy is a very athletic dresser, but also with a lot of cuteness. She loves to wear her hair up or down, either is fine with her. She has a longish blonde hair and milky white skin. She has blue eyes and she hates to be dressed formally. Powers Offensive #Children of Victoria are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. #Children of Victoria can curse another person so that they will not win. Defensive #Children of Victoria can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Victoria are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #Children of Victoria have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Victoria can predict the outcome of a gamble or game, as Nike is the goddess of victory. Supplementary #Children of Victoria have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. #Children of Victoria have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. #Children of Victoria are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. 2 Months After Character is Made #Children of Victoria are able to call forth an inspiring battle cry, encouraging allies and causing them to charge forth. While this may give them a temporary offensive bonus, they are also more vulnerable to attack and damage for a short time. 4 Months After Character is Made #Children of Victoria have the ability to predict the path of projectiles and dodge them, as well as identifying the weak points of opponents. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Victoria are able to channel their energy with and create a link to an object, can be a weapon or a sports related item, which causes their next attack with this object to be two times more powerful. Once used, it can not be used again on the object for the remainder of the fight and it drains the user considerably. Traits #Children of Victoria have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. #Children of Victoria have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. #Children of Victoria are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. Category:Children of Victoria Category:Female Category:GoldenGail3 Category:Characters Category:Age 15 Category:American Category:Third Cohort Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:Demigod Category:Knife-Fighter